Star Warrior Order Archive: Monster Classes
Accessing file, please wait... input credentials: ***** credentials accepted, welcome..... Welcome to the main page for the Monster Research Division of the Star Warrior Order, here we study NME's monsters in attempt to understand how to study them, understand them, contain them, and (if necessary) defeat them. Monsters are classed by their role in NME's forces. Hi, my name is Tiff and I'll be the author from now on, Meta Knight gave me this file and the password to unlock it on a flash drive, he said that no one would need it anymore so I might as well have it, I was really confused at first but when I plugged the flash drive into my laptop I found this treasure trove of information! But enough about me, a lot has changed since this document was written and I've made it my goal to finish it, so stay tuned, I've got a lot to write here! Alpha Class (Classified) Zero: WIP Dark Matter: WIP Dark Matter Swordsman: WIP Beta Class (Planet-Busters) Destrayer: WIP Gamma Class (Legendary Beasts) Wolfwrath: WIP Kirisakin: WIP Masher: WIP Delta Class (War Beasts) Octacon: WIP Heavy Lobster: WIP Epsilon Class (Beasts, Level 3) Tornadon: WIP Kracko: WIP Flame Feeder: WIP Zeta Class (Beasts, Level 2) Ice Dragon: WIP Fire Lion: WIP Popon: WIP Squishy: WIP Lobzilla: WIP Eta Class (Beasts, Level 1) Phan-Phan: WIP Mr. Frosty: WIP Fridgy: WIP Blocky: WIP Slice n' Splice: WIP Bugzzy: WIP Theta Class (Incorporeals) Urameshiya: WIP Iota Class (Possessors) Erasem: WIP Demon Frog: WIP Togeira: WIP Kappa Class (Scientists) Goan: WIP Lambda Class (High Warriors) Sasuke: WIP Boomer: WIP Mu Class (Low Warriors) Dogon: WIP Yaban: WIP Nu Class (Afflicters) Cold Virus: WIP Xi Class (Assassins) Mumbies: WIP Omikron Class (Trappers) Chuckie: WIP Hurly Pi Class (Admirals) Sir Kibble: WIP Rho Class (Generals) Air Rider: WIP Sigma Class (Guards) Jukid: WIP Tau Class (Taskmasters) Training Clowns: WIP Upsilon Class (Foot-soldiers) Poppy Bros: WIP Phi Class (Workers) Laborers: WIP Lola Lololo Lalala Honker Stomper: WIP Hardy: WIP Max Flexer: WIP Anige: WIP Chi Class (Servants) Kawasaki These monsters are designed to accomplish simple tasks. Description Kawasaki are egg shaped bipedal monsters that are capable of speech. On NME occupied planets, they are seen as a commodity used as enslaved servants. They come in ten colors, light orange, dark orange, lavender, pink, white, tomato red, gold, silver, and cyan. Aggression Level: Nonexistent. Threat Level: Nonexistent. Population Centers: Enslaved on NME controlled planets. Status: Bred exclusively in captivity, enslaved. Notes * Sir REDACTED found a young Kawasaki during a raid on a NME training facility, he is planning on bringing it back to Dream Land to integrate it into society and EXPUNGED. Psi Class (Animals) Scarfy: WIP Whiskers: WIP Drifter: WIP Heavy Anaconda: WIP Walky: WIP Chilly: WIP Omega Class (Small Animals) Do not let their name fool you, despite being mostly domesticated, these are definitely still monsters, although if found typically do not need to be destroyed. Kany Thought to be one of the first monsters created by NME, they come in two varieties. Description Type A Type A Kany are small (the size of a standard ocean crab), red, crablike creatures with extendable claws. They sometimes have a small pink patch around their mouths and can have either embedded eyes or eye stalks. Aggresion Level: Low. Threat Level: Nonexistent. Population Centers: Oceans of Popstar. Status: Integrated into the wild. Type B Type B Kany are cat sized (although some can grow to the size of large dogs), red, crablike creatures with large claws and yellow eyes, this type is significantly more aggressive than the Type A variety. Unlike Type A Kany, these Kany cannot extend their claws and their eyes are always embedded. Aggresion Level: Standard. Threat Level: Nonexistent. Population Centers: Oceans of Popstar, Aqua Star, Neo Star, Shiver Star, and Ripple Star. Status: Integrated into the wild. Notes * Kany are capable of mating with normal crabs and are a low priority monster, a small group of Kany and native crabs has been found off the coast of Dream Land, Dr. REDACTED's tests have indicated that offspring born from the pairing of a Kany and a wild crab usually only carry on native crab traits and are typically not any more aggressive than regular crabs, therefore it is recommended that wild populations not be disturbed.Category:Classification Category:Monsters